You're Always There to Catch Me
by CelticCrossings
Summary: Emmie's parents are murdered by death eaters and she is taken in by the Weasley's...and...a suprising new relative pops up out of the blue... who will it be?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I own nothing.

The clearing was brilliant. Lit only by sunlight on an early Saturday morning in early fall, the area was close to empty. The only witnesses to the sweet private ceremony were a tall red-headed man with one ear, an equally tall thin blonde with striking blue eyes, and a minister.

"Fred Weasley, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do.  
"And Emmilene Wynn, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you Husband and Wife."

The two witnesses cheered, their eyes brimmed with tears of happiness, Something good was starting to balance out all of the grief the newly wedded couple had faced in the past.

***Thirteen years earlier…***

My eleventh birthday was one of irreconcilable grief. I'd always had a pleasant childhood, never much to complain of so this tragedy turned my world into chaos. Some say that the morning of my eleventh birthday was the beginning of awfulness, but I think that is was also the beginning of many new blessings.

I woke up that morning and went downstairs to grab a mug of tea before walking down to the library. When I got to the kitchen I found the bodies of my parents, my older sister and my dog. I started screaming, ran off of our property, and cast the first spell I could think of with a wand I found next to the bodies. I knew that as and eleven year old out of our house that I was doing illegal underage magic. I also knew that this act would get the Ministry involved and someone would come to help. Thing is, as I'd always been taught, getting the Ministry involved would alert the remnants of the Order that still kept in touch and I would find refuge. I was right. Not three minutes later a friend of my parents, Mr. Weasley showed up with his eldest son Bill who was dating my sister Tessa. I knew that the Weasley's hadn't been in the Order the first time around but they were my parents best friends and were put on alert. They gathered me up and loaded my things onto the broom they'd brought with them. Side along apparition would be a nightmare with a child so Bill left and Mr. Weasley and I headed off. Minutes later, I later learned, the Ministry came by and found the bodies. They assumed I had run away but didn't bother to check for me.

Thankfully Mr. Weasley didn't ask any questions the whole way to the Burrow as I was still in shock. When we touched down we found Bill and Mrs. Weasley waiting for us at the kitchen door, and as the other children heard the commotion they all came down to greet us. First were eleven year old twins Fred and George. Next was nine year old Ron, eight year old Ginny, fourteen year old Percy, then seventeen year old Charlie who was in Tessa's year. Mrs. Weasley sat me down by the fire as everyone gathered around.

"Emmie love, can you tell us what happened?"

"I don't know what happened. I was coming downstairs for my birthday pancakes when I walked into the kitchen and found the bodies." I burst into tears as the shock of it all wore away, "They're all gone! Even my puppy! Why would someone do this?"

"I don't know Dearie, I just don't know. Why don't you go on upstairs with Ginny and get some rest. It's been a hard morning and tomorrow we need to go to Diagon Alley. You have the envelope I assume?" I nodded. My parents had given Tessa and me an envelope to keep on us in case anything ever happened to them. It contained a key for their vault at Gringotts, a letter for whoever we were sent with, and a letter for Tessa and me both. I handed the Weasley's letter over then looked up at Mrs. Weasley.

"Alright, Ginny go on up with Emmie alright? Make her up a bed them come down for your haircut."

Ginny and I went upstairs and Fred and George followed, not wanting to be recruited for the next round of cuts.

"Go on down Ginny, we'll get it." Fred said. Ginny left and the twins turned to me. I just started sobbing silently as they hugged me. We'd been friends for years and until that day, they were the only ones outside my family to see me cry.

"Shh, it'll be alright Em, I don't know how yet, but it will okay?" Fred said as I nodded and hugged them harder. The three of us stood like that until we heard silence from downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Silence in the Weasley house was unsettling at best. We snuck part way down the stairs and we were able to pick up bits and pieces of the adults conversation. By now some other remnants of the Order had arrived such as Dumbledore, McGonagall, and others whose names I didn't know.

"Oh the poor Dear, to lose everyone at once, and on such a special day too it's just a shame."

"Yes Minerva, it is indeed a tragedy. But for now we must make arrangements for the child. She'll start Hogwarts in a few days so for now she's taken care of. If she makes friends at school she could easily go home with them on holidays should families permit it and even if she chooses to stay at the school, for she has always been an introverted child; or come home with your boys Molly she'll be well taken care of."

"Oh yes, she can always come home with us. We love her dearly and she gets on so well with Ginny and the twins."

From behind me I heard George say to Fred with indignation, "Why are we always labeled the twins Fred?

"Well you two it's because I'm the only one that can tell you both apart at any given moment. Now hush, I want to hear."

We sat at the stairs for a few more minutes before Dumbledore suddenly said "Please come join us children. I believe your opinions are important in this matter." As we sat around the circle he continued. "Now, Emmilene, what do you think about all of this?"

"What's an introvert Professor?" George asked.

"It means that one is usually quiet, tends to tire easily when attending such things as social events and is prone to having only a few close friends or even a few friends of any kind; generally a person with limited social skills as a result of dislike of social activities such as parties or the like." I explained.

"So basically you just described yourself." Fred stated.

"Yes. In answer to your previous question Professor I'd rather stay with the Weasley's if they'll have me. I am rather an introvert, as you've said, and making friends is a challenge so it's really just easier for everyone. I wouldn't mind staying at the school on breaks; Tessa did it all the time." As I said Tess' name I choked up and Fred and George each put a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh Dear, we would love to have you here anytime. We love you so much." Mrs. Weasley said as she teared up.

I smiled and started to realize that while my family was gone, they lived on in those who loved me and cared for me.

"Thank you. Now, if you don't mind I think I'll go on up to bed."

I headed up to the room I was sharing with Ginny and fell on my cot. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow but I had terrifying nightmares all that night until Fred and George ran in to wake me.

"Emmie, you've got to wake up." George whispered.

"Emmie, you're alright, I've got you. Em calm down."

When I finally woke I was in Fred's arms clinging desperately to his nightshirt. I was crying quietly but I was paler than a ghost, and that my friends, is a hard feat considering how pale a ghost is. I told Fred and George to go back to their rooms. They were apparently too tired to argue and they obeyed. I grabbed my pillow and a blanket and followed them. I pushed Fred over some and climbed into his bed with him.

"Well hello there Em."

"Shut up, I don't want to be alone tonight and I feel safe around the two of you." At that Fred wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep.

The next morning Fred and George woke me for breakfast even though they knew I wouldn't eat it and once the others were finished eating we flooed to Diagon Alley.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I have decided to finally update as I've been out of school due to power outages. Yay! Sorry for the lack of length.

We reached Diagon Alley and I nearly cried. Memories of visiting Gringotts and buying school supplies for Tessa flooded my mind. Fred and George seemed to notice my absent mindedness and each one grabbed one of my hands. We all walked up to one of the Goblins at the reception desk and as he leaned over it to stare coldly at us I shrank back behind Fred.

"Yes?" He said in a sneering drawl.

"Yes hello, I would like to make two withdrawals. One from fault 773 Weasley and one from vault 798 Wynn." Mrs. Weasley replied in a hurried manner.

"I see yes, Hopkirk will take you" he said dismissively to the Weasley's. He then turned his attention to me and said, "Now does Miss Wynn have her key?" I suppressed a shudder and lifted the chain that held my key around my neck, "Very well then. Off we go."

The Weasley's were taken by Hopkirk down to their vault and I was escorted by the menacing looking goblin that had been attending the front desk. I didn't ask his name and he didn't give so I would like to think that we were getting along famously.

"Vault seven hundred and ninety-eight." The goblin said in a dull voice. We walked up to the vault door and he held out his hand, "Key please." He proceeded to open the door and when I saw the inside of the vault I gasped. It was loaded! I quickly got the amount Mrs. Weasley had set me and jumped back on to the cart. This goblin really freaked me out so when we got back to the first floor of the bank I handed my money pouch to Mrs. Weasley and grabbed Fred and George's hands.

"Slow down there mate, it'll be alright." Fred said

"Yeah just a goblin is all, nothing to be frightened of." George continued.

"Come on then and let's get our things." Fred ended and we walked out to the bustling streets of Diagon Alley once more.

Of course our first stop was the wand shop. It was after all the most important. I told Fred and George to go ahead and get their wands first mostly because I was nervous. I hated meeting new people and thankfully we were the only ones in the shop. As the twins looked around Mr. Ollivander came up to me with a wand box. "Ah, Miss Emmilene Wynn; I remember when your older sister Tessa was in here for her wand. Such a shame really, she was a powerful witch. You are destined to be more powerful, for better or for worse I know not. Please, see how this wand feels." I hesitantly took the box and pulled out a long, thin, delicate looking, ebony colored wand. It felt perfect. Mr. Ollivander bid me wave it around a bit and when I did the whole shop lit up in a beautiful array of lights.

"I'd say we've found your wand me dear. A dark cherry, 12 inches with a willow core, good for earth magic; congratulations on your first wand Miss Wynn."

The twins took a little longer but they too got their wands. They were identical, oak, 10 inches, dragon heartstring core. Once we finished the rest of our shopping Mrs. Weasley let me pick out an owl. I felt bad because the twins couldn't get one and I offered to pay but they refused. Their loss I guess. I skipped into the owl emporium and was immediately drawn to a medium sized tawny barn owl. I found a shop keeper and asked for assistance. We got to the cashier's desk and Mrs. Weasley paid for the owl that I had immediately named Fides, or Faith. The day was shaping up quite nicely considering yesterday's events. We headed out of the shop and back to the Burrow so that the twins and I could pack. All my things had been brought from my house and Dumbledore was placing Tessa's and my parent's things in a secure location until my fifteenth birthday when I was deemed old enough to have them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing.**

**Wotcher Ladies and Gents, just warning you, some of this may not make a bit of sense but since I'm mostly just copying this chapter from my notebook, everything might sound just fine. For those of you that care there is a poll on my profile for this story…you should check it out.**

It was a rather gloomy day that we all headed off for King's Cross Station. Mrs. Weasley, whom I was now being asked to call Molly, had shoved breakfast down our throats declaring that the three of us looked rather peaky, Percy wouldn't talk to any of us, again, and Bill had just left to start his new job in Egypt. I decided that I would miss Bill the most as he was the last connection I had to my older sister.

"All right now dears, as this is your first year I'll let Percy show you how this is done. Right here between platforms 9 and 10 is the barrier for platform 9 ¾. Off you go Perce."

Percy running was in and of itself a funny sight, but seeing him run through a brick wall with a trolley and an owl was even funnier. Not five minutes later the twins and I were on the other side of the barrier and laughing our heads off. Molly glared at reproachfully so we quickly loaded our trunks and went to search for a carriage.

"Oh! Emmie dear while the boys are busy, would you come here for a second?" Molly asked me as we were running off.

"Sure Molly, what is it?"

"Well, you see Dear, you're so young and you've been such a good influence on the boys this last couple of weeks, I just wanted to tell you that you've become like a daughter to me. I've been able to watch you grow up to be a lovely child and I just; if you ever want another place to call home, the Burrow is always open to you. Even after you're all grown up and, and—." Molly started crying and I quickly wrapped my arms around her.

"Molly, it's okay. I'm only eleven. You still have six more years of the boys and I driving you insane. By the time we're of age you'll be ready for us to get out of your hair."

"Oh posh! I love the lot of you. Without the three of you causing trouble I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

"Oi, Emmie! C'mon, the train's about to leave!" Fred called from the carriage window.

"Coming! Bye Molly, see you at Christmas." I said as I hugged her one last time. I ran to the train and quickly found the carriage where Fred and George were sitting with an African American boy I'd never met before.

"Hey, about time you got here. Emmie, this is Lee Jordan. He's going to be a first year Gryffindor just like the three of us."

"Cool. Hi Lee, I'm Emmilene Wynn, but you can just call me Emmie."

"Hey." Lee greeted before he turned back to the boys. "Oi, did you meet those new Slytherin wannabes on the platform? Right gits they are. Shoved some poor girl over, made her hit her head. She's alright though, popped right back up and showed them what for."

"Wicked! Did you learn who she was?" I asked eagerly despite the fact that Lee had previously shoved me out of the conversation. If he didn't watch it he'd be in for a world of hurt. I do _not_ take kindly to being affronted, especially in front of my friends.

"Um, yeah," Lee said nervously, "Angelina Johnson, first year."

"Wicked." I said. I'd have to make friends with this girl.

The rest of the train ride was a bit boring after that story but Lee and I finally started getting along and everything was right as rain. When we were a few minutes from the school I left to change into my robes and I instructed the boys to do the same. I returned to the carriage to find that they'd obviously angered a large Slytherin fourth year and grumbled that they hadn't included me in their prank, but I was secretly glad because they had all three received detention and I had no desire to disappoint Molly this early in the school year. Speaking of Molly, I promised to write her at the end of every week and once we arrived and got settled in out dormitories. I loved writing letters, especially to those that replied back promptly, but I was so excited to see Hogwarts!

Anyway, we FINALLY reached Hogsmeade and saw a freakishly giant man with a lantern calling out, "Firs' years! Firs' years ore this way please!" We were lead to a group of boats that seated four or five and so the twins Lee and I all crammed in. Once we crossed the Lake and met Professor McGonagall everything but the actual Sorting seemed like a blur. McGonagall just had to go through the names alphabetically by last name and so the twins and I were some of the last people called. Angelina Johnson and Lee were both sorted into Gryffindor and by the time McGonagall reached the W's we could barely wait any longer.

"Weasley, Fred!" The hat barely touched his head before it yelled out GRYFFINDOR! Georgie was the same way. She finally reached Wynn and I nervously walked up to the three-legged stool.

"Ah, I've been waiting for you my dear."

'Why me?' I thought

"You don't know who you are, what a surprise though; no I can't reveal too much. Not a Hufflepuff, that's for sure. Hmm, not studious enough for Ravenclaw no, Slytherin or Gryffindor? Two rival houses but you could fit into both. Well, better be, GRYFFINDOR!" I sighed in relief and Lee Fred and George cheered. I was ecstatic; I couldn't wait to write Molly!"

**Alrighty so that's it for this chapter guys, sorry I've been so long updating. Please go check out my profile! Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing.**

**Wotcher Ladies and Gents, for those of you that care there is a poll on my profile for this story…you should check it out as I can't seem to make up my mind for my "mystery" character. Also, sorry if the Weasley boys ages don't match up...probably should have posted that in chapter one but oh well. And while it's on my mind, sorry about the lack of tabbing, I can't seem to get it to work and when I just space over then save, the space is gone.**

The year's opening feast was magnificent but it didn't even hold a candle to a dinner of Molly's. Admittedly I was a bit biased but still, Molly Weasley's cooking is legendary, I mean c'mon, it's _Molly Weasley_. She's a cooking _genius._ The houselves were good but Molly was way better. Anyway, sorry about the food rant. Once the Feast was over we followed whoever was prefect this year to the Gryffindor Commom Room. The girl was quiet and let the boy do the talking but once he finished his first scentence the girl shut him up and continued.

"Alright Ickle firsties,"

"Hey!" Fred and George yelled.

"This is the Gryffindor Common Room. The password is flobberworm, don't forget it. The password changes every Saturday at midnight,"

"So is that Saturday morning midnight or Sunday morning midnight?" Lee asked with a smirk.

"Sunday morning now please stop with the interuptions,"

"Can you get on with it already so we can go on ignoring you?" Some one in the back said.

"Ugh! Fine! Find everything yourselves I'm done!" Everyone but Angelina and I cheered.

"You Idiots!" Angelina and I yelled simultaneously.

"What?" Lee Fred and George asked as they looked at us with grins.

"Now we don't know what to do or where to go! I have to get to the Owlery to write Molly! And what about finding our way to the Great Hall again? In case you forgot, the staircases MOVE!"

"Oi! Calm down Em it'll be fine. George and I know how to get to the Owlery and the Great Hall just fine. Girls dorms are up those stairs and to the right, boys to the left. Mum can wait for the letter, it won't bother her, just you. Go up and get some rest alright? You haven't calmed down or even just been yourself since you came this summer. You need to accept things and get back to being you; Emmie, you haven't been you since it happened. All you do is mope around and pretend that everything is alright, but guess what Em, it's not!" Fred said.

He'd started out with a teasing and happy tone, but as he began to mention my attitude and personality change he became angry and he got louder and louder until the entire group of first years was staring at us.

"What happened?" Lee asked.

"None of your business." I replied angrily. Then I stormed up to my dormitory.

"Alright folks, up to your dorms, nothing to see here." Percy said as he came to investigate why his brother was yelling and his and George's best friend.

"Fred, George, go on up to your dormitory. You can sort all of this out in the morning." The boys went up and we all went to bed angry.

I woke up early the next morning and decided to check out my new room. Besides Angelina I was sharing this room with two other girls. Both were brunettes like me but they just screamed spoiled rich girl. Don't get me wrong, I was perfectly well off but I didn't flaunt it everywhere. I would prefer people didn't know my finincial status. After I checked the other girls out I left a little surprise in their trunks for them, I just couldn't resist. Once I'd finished with my lovely little prank I started my letter to Molly.

_Dear Molly,  
We arrived safely and the food was excellent but no comparison to yours. I'm sorry to have written you so late but I didn't have time last night and I've had a row with the boys so finding the owelry is going to be a chore. Don't worry about us so much, we'll be home fore Christmas in no time. I miss you terribly as if you were my own mum but you understand why I can't quite look at you as such, it still hurts to much. Speaking of hurt and my mum, it's the reason Fred and I fought. George really was innocent in all of this but seeing as he's Fred's twin we have have anunspoken agreement to not speak in front of Fred. You see, Fred said that ever since It happened that I haven't been myself and that all I do is mope around. I've thought about it and decided that he's right to an extent but he still didn't have a right to call me on it. Anyway, I'm sorry that I went and took up this whole letter getting out my anger. I apologize. You don't deserve my meanness. I'm sure Fred and I will patch things up soon, we always do. You're the best, I love you Molly and can't wait to hear back from you. Say hi to Ron and Ginny for me.  
Love, Emmie_

**Alrighty so that's it for this chapter guys, sorry I've been so long updating. Please go check out my profile poll! Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing.**

**Wotcher Ladies and Gents, And while it's on my mind, sorry about the lack of tabbing, I can't seem to get it to work and when I just space over then save, the space is gone. I want to say thanks to everyone that's been reviewing and also, if I have any readers in London I follow _The Musical Fool's_ sentiments and pray that you stay safe.**

After I posted my letter to Molly I headed back to the common room. Since the twins and I aren't speaking I went back up to my dorm real quick and grabbed my some of the muggle books I'd picked up from the Waterstone's in my town. My first choice was a new copy of an old favorite I had that was falling apart. I'd gotten a ways into it and was getting quite lost in it as well when Angelina and a girl whose name I couldn't remember came walking down the stairs.

"Morning." I said before I turned back to my book.

"Morning Em, this is Alicia she's in our year."

"Morning."

"Do you want to go down and get some breakfast?"

I memorized my page number and put my book in my bag. "No, but I'll go sit with you both if that's alright. I don't usually eat breakfast."

"Yeah," Alica said, "that sounds fine. Why don't you eat breakfast?"

"I usually only eat it on sundays and my birthday. I guess I just don't now." I said as I thought about this past birthday.

"Why not?" Angelina

"No reason, now come on, I want my time table." The other two smiled at me and rolled their eyes.

**(Line Break)**

The beginning of breakfast went off without a hitch. Professor McGonagall gave us our time tables and when Ange, Alicia, and I compared we discovered that we had all the same classes, all first years within a house did. First off we had Quidditch training with Madame Hooch and the Hufflepuffs, then Charms with Flitwick and Ravenclaw, Potions with Snape and his Slytherins (of course), Transfiguration with McGonagall and Hufflepuff again and finally Defense with a Professor named Ganis and Slytherin.

"Hey Em," Angelina said as she nudged me in the ribs, "it's the twins. One of them looks right angry."

"That'd be Fred. We had a rather bad row last night."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It always bites to row with friends." Alicia said from the other side of Angelina.

"Tell me about it, especially when they're all you've got." Both girls gave me a funny look but let it go.

The boys sat down a ways from us but neither seemed interested in food, which is odd considering that they're Weasleys. George shot a sad look at me while Fred was drinking his juice and I sent one back. I truly hated fighting with them, I can count on one hand all the rows we've had, but I wasn't about to apologize for something that was clearly Fred's fault. Stubborn and immature I know, but I think that I deserve to be immature every once in a while. I'm 11!

"Maybe you could give them a bit of a break Em. George seems a bit down."

"I'm not mad at George Ange, I'm mad at Fred, and when he can grow the balls to apologize then we'll speak again and that's that."

"Alright, whatever you say. I just hope that this doesn't come back to bite you."

Oh how right she was...

**(Line break)**

"Morning class." Madame Hooch greeted. We mumbled a response.

"I said good morning!"

"Good Morning Madame Hooch!" we replied again but with more gusto.

"Now, today we will learn how to fly a broomstick. I want all of you to place your wand hand over your broom and say 'up!'"

We followed her instructions and once all of us had a broom in hand she moved on.

"Now, mount you brooms and on my whistle kick up off the ground hard. I want you to hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. Ready, *whistle blows*"

Immediately I knew something was wrong. I didn't like flying but I already knew how to thanks to the twins. When I kicked off the ground with my broom it started bucking and trying to throw me. Madame Hooch was trying to stop it but it seemed impervious to magic. Before I knew it I was flying through the air without a broom underneath me. Oh Merlin, I was going to die. You want to know what my only thought was? I wish Fred and I weren't fighting anymore.

**Alrighty so that's it for this chapter guys, sorry I've been so long updating. Love you all! And if the spiel with Madame Hooch sounds suspiciously like the movie, I'm sorry I wrote it from my head. Can you say addict? Hahah, anyway, thanks for reading guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty everyone….I know this is an extremely disappointing update seeing as I am a terrible updater in every sense of the word anyway but I am writing this to tell you all that all of my stories will be on a temporary albeit probably lengthy hiatus. School is a nightmare and my anatomy class is trying to drive me mad. I just really need to concentrate right now and learn to manage my time but do not fear…as I am taking said hiatus I will be writing out the rest of all of my stories and getting whatever needs to be beta'd beta'd. So, I am sorry to disappoint but this needs to be done. I love you all my wonderful readers, I promise to return. **


End file.
